Decimation
__TOC__ Also known as: M-Day History After altering reality so Mutants were the superior race The Scarlet Witch then changed reality again this time attempting to rid the world of the mutant gene. The results where that 90% of the worlds mutants lost their powers over night. The Xavier Institute has become a haven for those mutants still with their powers, many of them heading towards the mansion to escape persecution. For the X-Mens protection the government has assigned Sentinel Squad ONE to protect the mansion against the wishes of Emma Frost and Scott Summers. Taking advantage of the confusion the Sapien League has begun attacking the mansion and any mutants attempting to reach it. Mutants at the Institute have rallied around the number "198", an early government estimate of how many powered mutants were left. Reporter Sally Floyd has been interviewing a number of depowered mutants for her Mutant Diaries report. However, a serial killer calling himself the Ghoul has been murdering several of these mutants, leaving only "Not enough died" as a marker. It has been revealed that the mutant energy leaving the mutants after the events of M Day has entered a rock orbiting the earth. The energy has awakened a powerful mutant who seems to have a past history with the X-Men. KNOWN POWERED MUTANTS Alchemy (Thomas Jones) Angel (Warren Worthington) Anole (Victor Borkowski) Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) Arclight (Philippa Sontag) Aurora (Jeanne-Marie Beaubier) Avalanche (Dominic Petros) Banshee Beast (Hank McCoy) Beautiful Dreamer Big Bertha (Ashley Crawford) Bishop (Lucas Bishop) Black Box (Garabed Bashur) Blindfold Bling! (Roxy Washington) Bohusk, Tito Box (Madison Jeffries) Braddock, Jamie Bruiser (Molly Hayes) Cable (Nathan Summers) Caliban Calthrop, Godfrey Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) Cargill, Joanna Catiana (Tatiana Caban) Cheney, Lila Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) Cyclops (Scott Summers) Dazzler (Alison Blaire) Diamond Lil (Lillian Crawley) Domino (Neena Thurman) Doorman (DeMarr Davis) Dust (Sooraya Qadir) Elixir (Josh Foley) Empath (Manuel de la Rocha) Erg Exodus (Bennet Paris) Fever Pitch Firestar (Angelica Jones) Flatman (Val Ventura) Forge Frost, Emma Gambit (Remy LeBeau) Gateway Glob Herman Havok (Alex Summers) Hellion (Julian Keller) Hisako (Hisako Ichiki) Horrocks, Ned Husk (Paige Guthrie) Icarus (Joshua "Jay" Guthrie) Iceman (Robert Drake) Indra (Paras Gavaskar) Jazz (John Arthur Zander, deceased) Johnny Johansson, Martha Justice (Vance Astrovik) Karma Kylun Lady Mastermind (Regan Wyngarde) Layla Miller Leech Lifeguard (Heather Cameron) Litterbug Living Monolith (Ahmet Abdol) Loa (Alani Ryan) Lorelei Travis M (Monet St. Croix) Magma (Amara Aquilla) Mammomax Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers) Match (Ben Hammil) Meltdown (Tabitha Smith) Mentallo (Marvin Flumm) Mercury (Cessily Kincaid) Micromax (Scott Wright) Mister Immortal (Craig Hollis) Mister M (Absolon Mercator, deceased) Multiple Man (James Madrox) Mystique Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) Nixon, Kiden Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) Nocturne (TJ Wagner) Omega Red (Arkady Rossovich) Onyxx (Sidney Green) Outlaw (Inez Temple) Peepers (Peter Quinn) Persuasion (Kara Killgrave) Pixie (Megan Gwynn) Prism Pryde, Kitty Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) Quill (Maxwell Jordan) (deceased) Quire, Quentin Random (Marshall Evan Stone III) Rasputin, Mikhail Rhapsody (Rachel Argosy) Richards, Franklin Ricochet (Johnny Gallo) Rockslide (Santo Vaccarro) Rogue (Anna Marie) Sabra (Ruth Bat-Seraph) Sabretooth (Victor Creed) Sack Sage (Tessa) Scalphunter (John Greycrow) Scrambler (Kim Il Sung) Selene (Selene Gallio) Shatterstar (Gaveedra Seven/Benjamin Russell) Shaw, Sebastian Shaw, Shinobi Silver Samurai (Kenuichio Harada) Siryn (Theresa Rourke) Skein (Sybil Dvorak) Skids (Sally Blevins) Smerdyakov, Gregor Smith, Tabitha Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) Stepford Cuckoos Storm (Ororo Munroe) Strong Guy (Guido Carosella) Sunspot Surge (Noriko Ashida) Synge, Amina Tempo (Heather Tucker) Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) Thunderbird (Neal Shaara) Trance (Hope Abbott) Ursa Major (Mikhail Ursus) Vanguard (Nikolai Krylenko) Voght, Amelia Wallflower (Laurie Collins, deceased) Warpath (James Proudstar) Whedon, Evangeline Whirlwind (David Cannon) Wisdom, Peter Wither (Kevin Ford) Wolf Cub (Nicholas Gleason) Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) Wolverine (James Howlett) X-23 (Laura Kinney) KNOWN DEPOWERED MUTANTS Aero (Melody Guthrie) Angel (Angel Salvatore) Beak (Barnell Bohusk) Blob (Fred Dukes) Bugman Callisto Chamber (Jonothon Starsmore) DJ (Mark Sheppard, deceased) Dynamite (Susan Svenson) Feral (Maria Callasantos) Freakshow Gazer (repowered) Tim Hacker Harris, Dezmond Hub Hydro (deceased) Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) King Bedlam (Christopher Aaronson) Kiwi Black Lara the Illusionist Levy, Hannah Magneto (Magnus) Mairs, John Martin, Jeanne Maximus Lobo Mesmero Mirage (Danielle Moonstar) Nezhno Neophyte Ortega, Armena Paterson, Paul Peterson, Gary Phantazia (Eileen Harsaw) Polaris (Lorna Dane, repowered) Preview (Jessica Vale) Prodigy (David Alleyne) Professor X (Charles Francis Xavier) Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff, repowered) Radius (Jared Corbo) Ralston, Ned Rictor (Julio Richter) Roach (Hubie Edge) Rubbermaid (Andrea Margulies) Romeo, Tony Sanchez, Violet Shola Inkose Specter (Dallas Gibson) Stacy X (Miranda Leevald) Tag (Brian Cruz, deceased) Thornn (Lucia Callasantos) Unus Wicked Wild Child (Kyle Gibney) Wind Dancer (Sofia Mantega) Shen Xorn Current Status Unknown Scarlet Witch Sub-Mariner Alexander Lexington Meld ---- References *Eric J. Moreel's Decimation List: http://www.comixfan.com/xfan/forums/showthread.php?t=36426 *X-Men: The 198 Files ---- Category:Events Category:House of M Category:Image Needed Category:Wikify